


Intimate

by blklightpixie26



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Khalila explains what went wrong between her and Dario, and receives a much-needed lesson in return
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Intimate

Khalila watched two of the other High Garda soldiers standing close to her bodyguard, all of them laughing. She wasn’t sure exactly what was being said but the touching drove her sense of jealousy crazy. That sense of jealousy also had her slightly confused because of who it was directed at.

Since she was a child Khalila had always been taught that it was a woman’s duty to honor her husband. Either she would find herself a husband and her father and brothers would approve, or they would find her one. While both Rolleson and Botha were good looking men, they did nothing for her. Even Dario, whom she thought would be her forever, wasn’t setting her on the same edge.

Glain was the one Khalila had found starring in her fantasies. The Welsh woman between her thighs whether it was with her face between Khalila’s thighs or fingers and toys inside. It didn’t matter if she was in civilian clothes or High Garda uniform, Khalila wanted her.

“Something you needed, Archivist Seif?” someone asked.

‘ _Answers_!’ Khalila’s mind screamed. “Lieutenant Wathen.” she finally managed to get out.

“Wathen!”

Glain turned seeing Khalila, her head tilted and confusion filled her eyes. Leaving the others behind as if they didn’t matter. “Is everything okay?”

Khalila nodded. “Can we talk somewhere? Khalila to Glain, not Archivist to Bodyguard?”

“Of course.” She led her away from everyone and to where she called home. When they were safely in Glain’s apartment, the Welsh woman looked at her still concerned. “Are you sure everything is alright?”

Khalila bit her lip her usual nature leaving her swiftly in favor of a shy girl knowing what she wanted, but afraid to ask. “I’m not sure.”

Glain went over getting a bottle of sparkling juice and two glasses. She poured each glass then handed one to Khalila. “As a friend, you look like this has been weighing on you for a while.”

Khalila’s shoulders slumped and she let out a sigh before taking a long drink. “Dario and I have decided to go our separate ways. We tried, but there is just something on my side that prevents me from being there totally.”

“The two of you just decided.” Glain looked at her trying to read between the lines. “Khalila, forgive me but I think that there is something else going on. As many times as I have seen the two of you together he has always been the one more interested.”

Khalila breathed out heavily. “This is different.”

“Oh?”

Khalila kept her eyes on the floor. “The last time Dario and I tried to be intimate, it was my shortcoming that stopped it.”

“Khalila,”

“I tried but my mind and my body weren't interested. I couldn’t even get aroused with him.” She bit her lip for a moment. “After when I was back in my own room I thought of someone else and my body was more than ready. I’ve never had an orgasm that strong.”

“What can I do to help?” Glain asked realizing there was something that Khalila wasn’t saying and needed a way to get it out.

Blush rose in her cheeks and Khalila swallowed. “Would you? Could I?”

“Anything.” Glain promised.

“Kiss me? Help me to understand. ”

Glain took both glasses and put them on the end table before walking back over to the couch. She reached out brushing her fingertips over Khalila’s cheek. “Have you done this before?”

“With Dario.” She glared.

“With another female?”

Khalila shrugged. “One other. It’s complicated when you become the Archivist.”

“It’s complicated between Jess and Dario. If the world cannot accept the Archivist’s choices then they had either learn to ignore it or they had better change their minds.” Glain replied. She cupped Khalila’s face and leaned in slowly giving her the chance to leave. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Glain pressed her lips to Khalila’s and felt the other girl stiffen for barely a moment. In the next moment, she felt her returning the kiss and trying to move closer. Glain lifted her and shifted so Khalila was in her lap. Her hands wandered over the smaller body in front of her, but still kept it respectable.

When she felt she could no longer breathe, Khalila backed off resting her head on Glain’s collarbone. “Thank you.”

Glain reached up freeing the dark hair from the strict braid. “Did you find what you needed?”

Khalila blushed deeply. “I do not think I will be looking for my other half in a husband.”

Tenderly Glain kissed her forehead. “Make sure you are ready for everything before you make that decision.”

Khalila took Glain’s hand “Promise.”


End file.
